Restricted
by Miaka Hiwateri
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the story. But anyway, this girl who is Irish Hungarian moves to Shermer and meets John, will they be friends, or much more? Mary-sue warning.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This is my first Breakfast Club fic. YAY FOR THE BREAKFAST CLUB! Woo. I hope that people read this fic because The Breakfast Club is t3h bomb! I am going under the assumption that the school goes from grades 9-12. Okay? Okay. Enjoy! I'm going to assume that it's Thursday. Oh. And in Hungarian all of the 's's are pronounced 'sh' unless there is a 'z' after it.

* * *

Thursday, March 30, 1984-

"Lads that box goes in the kitchen," said the middle-aged woman with a thick Irish accent.

"So, tell me again why we moved **_here_** mom?" said the 16 year old girl, also with an Irish accent, as 3 little kids ran into the house.

"Because, Zigana, Lee can get a better job here, he needs to support us all remember?" Zigana lived with her Irish mother, her Texan stepfather, her 3 sisters and her 6 brothers, her being the second oldest. Only 4 of her brothers and all three of her sisters are her _real_ siblings, the rest are all adopted because, poor Lee couldn't have children and wanted some of his own really bad. Lee wanted to take the place of Zigana's dad, but Zigana wouldn't let him so they never really got along. Her father was tall, about 6"2, brown hair, a scruffy beard, green eyes, and smelled of cigar smoke and mint. Zigana resembled her dad more than her mother. She had his beautiful green eyes, his dark brown hair, and his face structure. The only trait that she got from her mother was her pale complexion, and her size. She was nicely 'filled out' for her size, which would be about a C-cup. She was only 5"4, she wished she were taller.

Her mom and dad divorced when she was 6, and they moved from Belfast to Dublin. Later her mom met Lee, a tourist when she was 12, and they moved to Texas when she was 14. She deeply despised Texas, and Texas didn't really welcome her either. She was excited that they were moving away, but she didn't agree with moving to Shermer Illinois, she wanted to go to Canada, it sounded promising. But no, they had to move into an even tinier house where she would be sharing a room with her three younger sisters, they were two years younger than her and were triplets, she envied her sisters, she wished that she had a twin sister or was a triplet, knowing that someone was always there when you needed them, oh well.

"Zigana!" Her mother yelled.

"Yes mum?"

"Tomorrow we're going to enroll you, your brothers and your sisters at Shermer High School."

"Okay mum…" She replied with a sigh. Zigana walked to her room to finish packing. When she walked into the room she saw that her step dad was helping her sisters set up the bunk bed. Two of her sisters had to share a bed, and the other one had to sleep on the top bunk. "Uhm, Lee? Where's my bed?"

"You can set up your own bed when I'm done this!" Lee replied, some venom dripping in his voice. She decided that she wouldn't unpack just yet. So she went to see how her older brothers Whelan, Pholan, and Karsa were. They were the lucky ones that got the biggest room in the whole house, which was rather large. Zigana envied them, even though they had to share it. Whelan and Pholan were the only full siblings that had an Irish name. Everyone else had a Hungarian name.

"Whelan, where is your electric guitar?" Zigana asked.

"I had to sell it," he replied. Zigana was silent; she knew that Whelan's guitar was the most important thing to him.

"Where're Pholan and Karsa?" She asked.

"Helping mum unpack and then help Lee with your guises room," he replied. She decided that she would go check to see if she could set up her bed yet. She walked into her room and saw her older brothers setting up her bed.

"Hey you guys! Thanks!" Zigana said.

"No problem Zee. We knew that a girl like yourself couldn't make up your own bed!" Karsa said. Zigana made a face. Pholan muffed up her hair and they walked out of her bedroom. Zigana unpacked and then lay down on her bed and thought…_how am I gonna get out of this?_

"Zee. Wake up Zee. WAKE UP!" Her brother yelled.

"I'm up! JESUS CHRIST!"

"Good, get ready, for we are going to get enrolled at Shermer High."

"FUN!" She said sarcastically and got out of bed. Brushed her waist length hair, her bangs were just below her chin. Then She dressed. She wore an Oingo Boingo T-shirt, baggy-ish jeans with a chain for her wallet, and a black trench coat. She took her Tarot cards and put them in the breast pocket of her trench coat and went to go eat breakfast. She had some strawberry jam on toast. She went to brush her teeth, but her older brothers were in there brushing their teeth.

"Guys move over!" she yelled.

"Make us." Pholan replied with a snicker. Zigana knew that she was beat; There was way to many of them, and plus, they were bigger than she was, so she grabbed her toothbrush and the toothpaste and went to go brush her teeth in the kitchen sink. _Jesus you guys! You could of at least moved over!_ She thought to herself. When she was done they got driven to school.

When she got to school her, her brothers, and sisters had to go to a Mr. Vernon's office to take a test to see what grade she was in. When she got her test back she was relieved to find that she would be going into grade 12, she was rather smart for her age. She was going to take Calculus12, History12, Art12, and photography12. She had taken all of her other classes the semester before. Whelan was in grade 12 too. He was going into Physics12, chem.12, shop12, and calculus12. Pholan and Karsa were also going to be in grade 12 and were going into Law12, Lit12, Calculus12, and PE12. Her three sisters were going into grade nine and were all in the same classes; first they had math9, then socials9, then art9, and then P.E9.

"Here are your time tables. I have gotten a memo from your old school Zigana. You are to see our school psychiatrist, Dr. Hamamoto at lunch," Mr. Vernon said, "I will walk you all to your classrooms." Zigana sighed and nodded, ever since she wrote a story about a teenage girl killing herself her teachers assumed that she had a depression problem and that she was self-conscious. Her mum told her to go along with it because they wouldn't stop pestering them if she didn't.

"I have history first…what do you have Whelan?" Zigana asked.

"Physics," he replied shortly. The first class they got too was Zigana's history class. Mr. Shoebeer was already starting with his class when they got there. Mr. Vernon went over to Mr. Shoebeer and told him about Zigana and then left.

"Class," Mr. Shoebeer said, "we have a new student. Her name is Zigana Puskás and she's from Texas."

"Howdy," a kid said in the back.

"Uhm…it's pronounced Zeegawnaw Pooshkash. It's a Hungarian name. By the way. I was born in Ireland and moved to Texas when I was 14," Zigana said.

"Take a seat right over there, Zigana, by John," Mr. Shoebeer said. Zigana nodded and went and sat down. Mr. Shoebeer went on and on about the English revolution. Zigana just about fell asleep when John passed her a note that said:

_You're Irish eh? Well. Got any hard liquor? You should come out to the parking lot with my friends and I._

Zigana read it and then wrote back:

_Not with me. I can't come out to the parking lot. I have to go see a stupid shrink! Stupid teachers think I have a depression problem._

Zigana threw the note back at John who read it and then looked at her a smirked. Just then the class ended. Zigana just walked out the door when she saw John waving her over. She walked over to him and he said, "You have to see the shrink?"

Zigana sighed and said, "I wrote a story last year about this girl who had a bad home life and killed herself and my teachers thought that I was having a bad home life and that I was going to kill myself. Hence the shrink." John laughed.

"What class you got next?" He asked.

"Calculus."

"With…?"

"Mr. Tearney."

"His room is right down there, third door on your right."

"Thanks." Zigana turned and started walking.

"Wait!" John called to her and Zigana turned around, "he's kind of insane so good luck!" Zigana nodded and walked into Mr. Tearney's room. And for an hour and a half had to sit there and listen, and correct, a very, very insane calculus teacher. After Calculus it was lunchtime. _Okay. Mr. Vernon wrote directions onto my timetable to show me how to get to Mr. Hamamoto's office. Okay so I go this way…then this way…now I should be here…AHA! Here I am._ Zigana knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dr. Hamamoto said. Zigana walked in and sat down. "Now. Why don't you tell me why you're here Zigana Puskás…"

"Its pronounced Zeegawnaw Pooshkash. But anyway last year I wrote a story about a girl who had a bad home life and killed herself. It was a really good story too," Zigana said, "then the old school psychiatrist said that I'm depressed and what not."

"I see…are you depressed?" He asked.

"Of course not. But because I'm Irish, all of the kids didn't like me, except for this one kid, and so the teacher assumed that I was depressed."

"I see. So tell me about this friend."

"Well. He was from Canada. I still have no idea why they had to move there, but anyway. Him and I were the only 'foreigners' in that whole school. So we were both, for lack of a better term, 'outcasts'."

"I see. So…why are you here?" Dr. Hamamoto asked.

"I have no idea…can I leave?"

"Yes. I read that story you wrote and you have talent, and I seriously don't think that you are anything like that. Plus. I had a meeting with your mother and we talked about it and she told me why you kept going to that other Psychiatrist. So don't worry. You don't have to come back."

"Thank you," Zigana said and left. Just when she walked out the door she literally ran into a girl. "Oh sorry. Didn't mean to bump you," she said as she held out her hand. The girl took it and said,

"Why are you here?"

"Because. I had to see Dr. Hamamoto to tell him that I don't need to see a shrink. And my mum came and talked to him so…yeah."

"I see. Well, I don't want to be late. Bye."

"Bye!" Zigana said and walked down the hall. She decided to go to her locker to put away her books and saw that her locker was next to John's, she new this because he was there with a few of his three of his buddies, one of them being a girl, and who she assumed was his girlfriend.

"Hey...er…Zigana?" John said.

"Hi. And yes it is Zigana, but you can call me Zee. I need my locker." John moved. Zigana noticed that on his locker it said 'Open this locker…and you die Fag!' Zigana raised her eyebrow and said, "Interesting choice of words…speaking of fags…I could really use a smoke right now."

"How did you get smoke out of fags? Are you Scottish?" Claire asked.

"Well in Ireland cigarettes are called fags, or fagots. I'm Irish," Zigana said. Claire didn't say anything. Zigana opened her locker, and managed to figure out how to open the top part, where she put her books.

"Then lets go out to the parking lot," One of John's buddies said. They all agreed and all left for the parking lot.

They got there and John used their last match on his cigarette and everyone got angry, except for Zigana. She grabbed John's cigarette, grabbed on of hers and lit hers off of his. They all talked and Zigana told them a little about herself.

"Well…I was born in Ireland, my dad is Hungarian, my mum and dad broke up when I was six and then when I was 12 my mum fell in love with my step dad, who is Texan, and then when I was 14 we moved to Texas, and then we just moved here."

"How old are you?" Claire asked.

"Turned 16 seven days ago."

"But you're in grade 12…" John's buddy, Kevin said.

"I took an equivalency test for grade 11 and I aced it so I got bumped up a grade."

"Jen over there is 16 as well. Turned 16 ten days ago," John's other friend Jason said as he gestured over to the other girl who smiled and nodded her head. The bell rang.

"What class you got next Zee?" John asked.

"Art. What class you got? OH! And I'll bring you some Trappist Ale tomorrow."

"Shop. Cool. Okay."

"Cool. My brother Whelan has shop now I think." Zigana went to her art class and saw that the girl she bumped into was there. She went down and sat beside her and greeted her. Everyone turned around and looked at her funny.

"What? Did I just commit some mortal sin?" Zigana asked. Everyone turned around because the teacher, Ms. Rudy, walked in.

"Ah, you must be the new girl, Zigana, Puskás."

"Yes, wow. You are the first person to actually pronounce that right," she said. Ms. Rudy smiled and explained what they were going to be doing that day; they were going to be doing a charcoal drawing of their most memorable moment. Zigana drew her Hungarian side of the family, who were Gypsies, dancing and playing music around the fire. There were some of her aunties holding their sleeping babies, and little kids, as well as older kids, running around and having fun. She was 11 at the time; that was the last time she got to go see her dad. She looked over to see what the girl she bumped into was drawing. She drew a girl, assuming it was her, skating with, whom she assumed was her dad on a frozen pond.

"So…what's your name?" Zigana asked.

"Allison Reynolds. And I already know what your name is, Zigana."

"Call me Zee."

"Okay Zee. What did you draw?"

"I drew my Gypsy family dancing and playing music around a fire."

"You're a Gypsy?"

"Half. My mum is Irish, and you could probably tell by my accent I was born there."

"I see. I drew my dad and I skating."

"Wicked. You are very, very good at drawing."

"You too." They talked until the end of class and then they handed in their drawings. Zigana then left to go to Photography. It turns out that Jen is in that class too. When she got there she was assigned a camera and a partner, Jen, and told to go out and take pictures of whatever interested her…they had to be appropriate though. They talked, and they had a lot in common, and it turns out that Jen is John's little sister. They went outside and took a few pictures of clouds that looked like things. Then they took a few pictures on some nice cars and then some of people playing basketball. They heard some one creep up behind her, but they decided to let them creep up behind them. He jumped up behind them, and they pretended to be scared, it turns out it was John.

"What are you doing cutting class?" Jen asked.

"I didn't feel like going to math." John said. Soon the class ended and John started for his locker, and Jen and Zigana started for their Photography room. They handed in their camera and started walking towards John's locker. When they got there they saw John talking to Zigana's older brothers. They were taller than him, John being only 6" and her brothers being 6"5.

"Hey you guys. Where're Lilly, Kat, and Mari? And why are you here?"

"Mum said that it was insane that she has to come pick us up when we can walk," Karsa said.

"And they should be here soon," Pholan said.

"I see." Soon enough the girls were there.

"How many kids does your mom have?" Jen asked.

"Well. We're all of her biological kids. But my step dad insisted that they have more, except he can't have kids so…they adopted two. Their names are Blade and Axon and they're two."

"Too many kids," Katoka said.

"Kat? What an interesting name," Jen said.

"Well, our real names are Lilike, Katoka, and Mariska."

"Oh."

"Well, we best be off," Zigana said.

"We'll walk with you guys, we have to walk home too," John said. They all started walking and they all talked and then Zigana remembered something.

"Crap. I forgot that we have to practice our music tonight. Fuck I hate it!" Zigana said.

"Damn it!" everyone else, except for John and Jen, said. They filled in John and Jen about what they have to do once a week, which is practice fiddle and guitar and what not. It wasn't the fact that they had to do it, it was the fact that their stepfather forced them to be the best and if they weren't they would have to do something of his desire.

"So. Where do you guys live?" John asked.

"Just down here, house number 6354," Mari said.

"Cool. We live right here. So we'll see you later," Jen said. They set off and went home. When they walked in through the door it was quiet.

"Mum?" Zigana called. She went out onto the porch and saw her mum out there having a smoke. Zigana took one of hers out and light it.

"You know. You really should stop smoking, Zee," Her mum said.

"You should too."

"Fine. If I quit, you quit."

"Deal. So…what are you doing out here all on your lonesome?" Zigana asked.

"Lee is still at work and the twins are still asleep. I'm Thinking. I got a letter from you dad today."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He said that he wanted to see you kids this summer. Only if you guys want to go that is."

"Well…I want to go, I don't know about the others."

"We'll ask them tonight. Oh, by the way. Music night is cancelled."

"Okay." _YES! THERE IS A GOD! _Zigana thought.

"So how was your day dear?" Zigana's mum asked.

"Good. I made some friends. I have a clinically insane calculus teacher though, and I don't have to see the shrink," she replied.

"Good. Now finish your smoke, you're going to help make dinner." Zigana did as she was told and went to go help her mum make dinner.

Well there is chapter one. Hope you liked it. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

W00t! Chapter two. Wicked eh? Cool. Here we go! F.Y.I their mum's name is Shannon. And Budi apuka üt neki és nővére és ők jött itt részére segít. Ők szükséges egy hely -hoz marad tehát ÉN enged őket -ban. Means: John's dad beat him and his sister and they came here for help. They needed a place to stay so I let them in.

* * *

Zigana was woken up by the sounds of her brother puking. She went over and walked into the bathroom to find Whelan passed out on the floor. She freaked out, nobody in her family had ever gotten that drunk. She flipped him over onto his stomach, which was hard because he was heavy. She ran into her mum's room and woke her and Lee up and told them what happened. They got Whelan into the car and drove him to the hospital. Zigana stayed home. She went into her brother's room and woke up Pholan and Karsa.

"What's wrong?" Pholan asked.

"Whelan had to much to drink I guess and mum and Lee drove him to the hospital because he got really sick. Do you guys know what he had to drink?" The boys looked at each other and then nodded.

"After you went to bed one of Lee's friends came over and we all drank, then mum went to bed and Lee had to go out for a bit. Lee's friend offered us all a weird drink; we didn't take any, except Whelan did. It was a very weird looking one; it was green. He drank most of it, but then he said he felt sick and went to bed," Karsa said.

"But do you know what it was?"

"No."

"Is it still out there?"

"Yeah." Zigana ran out into the living room and found the drink and swished it around and smelt it. She then found some other stuff that was used in the drink. Pholan and Karsa walked out sleepily and asked her what was going on.

"It's Absinth," Zigana said. They were all silent and waited on the couch for their parents to come home.

"So…are you guys gonna go see dad?" Zigana asked.

"We aren't sure. Mum and Lee don't know if they can afford all of us to go. If they can then great, but if they can't, you're just going to go. We hate to say this, but out of all of us, you're the one who needs to see him the most." Karsa said.

"Why do you say that?" Zigana asked.

"Because. You are the most like him, and you look the most like him. Come on, Lilly, Kat, and Mari are exact duplicates of our mother, with their red hair and their blue eyes. And same with us, we resemble mum the most too," Pholan said. Zigana knew they were right. They had their mum's dark red hair and ice blue eyes, as well as her face structure, well…more manly like, but you get the point.

Zigana fell asleep before their parents came home. Their mum and stepfather walked in and told the boys what happened. Their mum was crying.

"They had ter pump out his stomach and give him an anti-poison thing. What ever he had, if we didn't get him to the hospital when we did he would have died," Lee said.

"What did he have to drink? Do you boys know?" Shannon asked still crying.

"Absinth. You're friend gave it to him Lee," Pholan said, "Zee found that out." Shannon and Lee looked very angry and Lee went for the phone and called up his friend and gave him hell. Karsa looked down at Zigana and he knew that there was no way in hell that they were going to be able to wake her up so he picked her up and put her in her bed.

Zigana woke up the next morning, ate, took a shower and brushed her teeth, and got dressed. "Zigana. You don't have to go to school today," her mum said.

"I know, but I want to. Are Pholan and Karsa going?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Zigana and her brothers and sisters left for school. Zigana's first two classes went like a blur, at Lunch she went to the parking lot and met up with John and his, for lack of a better term, 'posse'.

Zigana got there and lit up a cigarette when Jen, sensing that there was something wrong, asked, "What's wrong Zee?"

"We had company last night and our company slipped my brother some absinth, he had to go to the hospital last night and get his stomach pumped and get an anti-poison shot thing. He almost died."

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Do you know what wormwood is?" they all shook their heads. "It's also called wolfs bane. It's a neuro-toxin, and that's what they use in absinth."

"That's sad…so…do you have the stuff?" John asked.

"No. My other two brothers downed the bottle last night," Zigana said.

"Typical Irish-men," Claire said.

"What did you just say?" Zigana asked angrily.

"I said, typical Irish-men. No wonder that country is having so many wars, they're drunk all the time," Claire answered.

Zigana put out her cigarette and said, "Don't you ever diss the Irish."

"Why? You gonna hit me? Oh, and you're brother got what he deserved. He shouldn't be drinking. Oh wait, he's a stupid Irish-man." Zigana had enough and lunged at Claire and beat her up. Mr. Vernon came over and caught them. Jen had pulled Zigana off of Claire.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Vernon asked angrily.

"In short sir. Claire dissed the Irish, Zigana got angry being Irish, and started to beat her up," Jen said.

"I see. I want you all in my office **_now!_**" Mr. Vernon said. They all followed him into his office and he told them that they all had detention tomorrow at 8am. Zigana was told that she had to go home so she called her mum and her mum came and picked her up, her two little brothers were with her.

"Two days. New record Zee," her mum teased.

"Haha. Very funny."

"So. What did she do to make you have to beat her up?"

"She dissed the Irish and my brothers," Zigana said shortly. Her mum was silent as they kept driving.

"Mum, you drove past the house."

"We're going to go get Whelan from the hospital."

"Oh." They got to the hospital and went into Whelan's room. Whelan had dressed himself and was ready to go. All of the colour came back to his face and he looked healthy.

"Can you walk?" Zigana asked.

"Of course I can walk Zee. Let's go." They all went into the car and got driven home. When they got home they put he twins down for a nap and Whelan rested on the couch and watched TV.

"So. Why are you home?" Whelan asked.

"I got in a fight. This girl named Claire was dissing the Irish and you. And I have detention tomorrow from 8am-4pm." Whelan was silent as he continued to watch his show. Pretty soon Pholan, Karsa, Kat, Lilly, and Mari got home. They all asked Whelan if he was better, then the twins woke up. And they were told to leave Whelan alone. Shannon came in from the porch and told everyone to leave so that she could talk to Whelan. They all went into the boys' room and they could hear their mum crying and Whelan trying to calm her down. Zigana felt really bad and almost started to cry herself. Pholan gave her a hug and she felt better. Finally her mum called down and went to go make supper. They all left the room and went outside to their rather large yard. They had a really big fenced in yard; they assumed that the person who lived here last had a large dog, or a few large dogs. Behind them there was a bush. They played baseball. The boys got Mari, the best out of the triplets, to be on their team, and Zigana, the best baseball player out of the family was with the girls. They played until dinner. Lee wasn't going to be home for supper because he had a big business meeting to attend. They all talked about going to Hungary in the summer.

"Well," Shannon said, "We're definitely going to Ireland to visit Grandma and Granddad, they're going to fly us out there, and they said that they'd split the cost for you guys to go to Hungary if you wanted to go, so who wants to go?"

"I want to go," Zigana said.

"Us too," The older boys said.

"We don't really want to go. We can't even remember dad. We didn't even get to see him five years ago."

"Well…you can go now. Wouldn't you like to go see you're family? You're dad is really looking forward to seeing all of you," Shannon said.

"Fine, we'll go too," Mari, said. Shannon smiled. Zigana went and did her homework till she had to go to bed.

Zigana got up, got ready, left a note, and left for detention. Zigana walked past John's house and could hear John's dad yelling at him and Jen. "You're just as bad as your brother! I thought you were the good one! Do I have to punish you like your brother?" She heard someone throw a bottle and Jen ran out of the house. She then heard their dad yell at John and then hit him as well. Then she heard John get hit, she felt sick to her stomach. John ran out of the house, swearing at his dad in the process. Zigana walked up behind them and said:

"Top o' the marnin' to yea." They turned around and looked at her funny.

"What?" John asked.

"It's how the Irish say hello, or good marnin," She replied.

"You heard all of that didn't you," Jen asked.

"Yeah…"

"Your dad ever do that to you?" Jen asked almost crying.

"No. I only see my dad every five years. I remember he used to always get drunk as a stone," they started walking, " I don't even remember what he did for a living. He likes to disappear. My step-dad, well he would hit me if my mum weren't there. She would have his bloody head. And my mum, well she's cool, so no. Never."

"How did they react when they found out you had detention?" John asked.

"My mum made fun of me, she doesn't really care. I got in detention for standing up for myself, that's why. If I were drinking or smoking, she wouldn't care. I drink and smoke with her all the time. I went to bed before my step-dad came home so I guess I'll get yelled at when I get home."

"Can we come live at your house?" Jen asked.

"I don't think so. You see, I have 5 brothers and 3 sisters. I share a room with my three sisters, three of my brothers share a room, and the other two share a room. We don't have enough room. Unless you lived in a camper in my back yard or something," Zigana replied.

"How's your brother?" Jen asked remembering what happened.

"He's fine. My mum started crying, which scared me because she never cries. All of us have been to the hospital at least once for a broken bone or something, she never cried."

"When did you go to the hospital?" John asked.

"Broken leg and arm."

"How did you do that?" Jen asked.

"Jumped out of a tree," they started to laugh. "My brothers told me if I jumped out of a tree I could fly! They got into so much trouble though." They talked all the way to the school. They walked into the library to see Kevin and Jason there. Claire was not there.

"Think she skipped?" Jen asked.

"No. Her parent's divorce finalized last night and she's moving into her brother's today," John said. _FUCK YES! I wont have to deal with her today! Woot!_ Zigana thought.

"Well. Today we're going to write an essay that tells us a little bit about ourselves," Mr. Vernon said as he walked in. He gave them each a paper and then left. Zigana sat down with her pencil and started writing.

"You're not actually going to write that are you?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I'm just writing gibberish in Hungarian. It pays to be one of the only people in the school to know Hungarian. My brothers and sisters wont translate it for him," Zigana replied. They all laughed. Zigana finished and put her paper aside and they all talked and talked. Soon it was lunchtime; only Zigana brought a lunch.

"You brought a lunch?" Jason asked.

"Mum made me," Zigana said. They kept talking while Zigana ate her lunch. It was a rather big lunch so she shared some with everyone else.

"Zee," John said.

"Yes…?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"No. I've had sex a few times," She answered. "I know how to do…things." She smiled. "How come you guys have detention? You didn't do anything," Zigana asked.

"Well. I have detention for the next two months, and the rest of us are considered accomplices in you beating up Claire," John replied.

"Ooooh." Zigana laid her head on the table and said, "nap time," and fell asleep. When she woke up she saw Jen sitting on the table having a smoke.

"Have a good sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah. Where is everyone?" Zigana said.

"Over there getting high."

"Oh. You don't smoke weed?" Zigana asked.

"No. You want a cig?"

"No. I'm trying to quit. I been smoking since I was twelve."

"Suit yourself." Jen took another drag on her cigarette. The boys came back still a little stoned. John had a goofy grin on his face, which made Zigana laugh.

"What time is it?" Zigana asked.

"2:30," Jen said looking at her watch.

"Yay. Only an hour and a half left," Zigana said. The boys slowly came off their high and Kevin revealed his love for Jen, who in turn said that she loved him too. Then they made out.

"So…Zee. We have a history project due next week. I signed you up to be my partner," John said.

"History project? When were we assigned this?"

"Yesterday. We have to pick any famous person and do a report on them. Got any ideas?"

"Erzebet Bathroy."

"Who?"

"The bloody countess, you know. The lady who killed virgins and bathed in their blood because she wanted to be beautiful forever."

"Uhm…no."

"Well. We'll do her. I don't care what you say. I know everything about her. I'll fill you in later. Is it an essay? Or what?"

"Poster."

"Fuuun. It is almost time to leave. Yay!"

"Get a room you two!" Jason said noticing Jen and Kevin being quite sexual. They stopped and Zigana heard Kevin whisper to Jen to come over to his house, which she agreed too.

"So John. What are you doing after this?" Zigana asked.

"Well. Jason is going to give me a ride to Claire's house and we're going to help her move in."

"I see." Soon detention ended and they all went home.

Jason and John got to Claire's house and they went inside to go help them unpack, when they heard some strange noises. They walked into the living room to find Claire and her brother having sex. Their jaws dropped. Claire and her brother saw them walk in and they quickly wrapped something around them. John lost it. He yelled/ broke up with Claire and her brother and left, leaving Claire crying and her brother angry. Jason ran out of the house and into the car where John already was. He started up the car and drove him home. Since Claire lived just out of town it took them a while to get to John's house.

"Thanks man," John said as he got out of the car.

"Any time. Sorry about…" Jason said.

"It's okay. What a bitch." John walked into his house to find his drunk father watching the television and his mum cooking dinner. "Jen home yet?" John asked his mum.

"She's in her room. Dinner will be done in 15 minutes," she replied. John walked into Jen's room to find her reading a book.

"How was Kevin's?" John asked.

"Awesome. I wont go into details, but you can guess what happened. How was Claire's?"

"Horrible. She was cheating on me with her brother! We broke up. What a whore!" Jen looked angry and then sighed as she put down her book.

"Jen, John. Time for dinner," their mum called. They went into the dining room where they had turkey potpie on their plates. Their father was eating dinner in front of the TV; there was a football game on. They ate quietly, as to not disturb their father. After they ate Jen helped their mum with the dishes and John went into his room to listen to music. Soon they went to bed.

"Bitch!" John heard his father yell and then his hand hitting his sister's face.

"Dad!" John's dad just kept beating her while yelling profane words at her. John ran out of his room and pulled his dad off of her, he was to late, she was already unconscious. John's dad then turned to him and started wailing on him. John fought back, but his dad was a lot bigger than him and stunned him. His dad then walked into his room. When John could get up he picked up Jen and started walking to Zigana's house.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Zigana was a light sleeper so this knocking woke her up. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 1:00am. She went to the door and opened it. And there was John, carrying an unconscious Jen. She didn't even bother asking because she pretty much knew what had happened. She let them in and brought them to the living room. John laid Jen on the couch and Zigana went for the first aid kit. She checked Jen for any broken bones; luckily she had none, and then cleaned up her cuts. Then she started to clean up John's cuts. "So. How was Claire?" Zigana asked.

"She was cheating on me with her bro-ow, that stings-brother. So I dumped her," he replied.

"That's horrible. What a bitch!" Zigana said as she finished up. They heard someone get up and John got a little scared. "Don't worry. It's probably just my mum," Zigana said. Sure enough it was her mum.

"What be going on dear?" Her mum asked a little drowsily.

"Budi apuka üt neki és nővére és ők jött itt részére segít. Ők szükséges egy hely -hoz marad tehát ÉN enged őket –ban," she replied.

"Oh dear," her mum said. "Would you like something to drink dear?" She asked referring to John.

"No thank you," He said.

"Okay. Well I suppose we could kick one of the lads off of their beds and you could sleep there," Shannon said. "Yes that's what we'll do. You are welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you," John said. Shannon went into the boys' room and kicked Karsa off of his bed. He slept on the floor. Shannon came back out and showed John where he would be sleeping. John gratefully took it and went to sleep instantly.

The next morning John woke up to an empty, clean room, and heard sounds of life outside the room. He got out of bed and walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen where he saw his sister at the table, Zigana's mother cooking, and two 2 year olds eating some cereal. "Top o' the marnin' to yea John. Hungry?" Zigana's mum said.

"Good morning. Yes," John said.

"Okay, well breakfast is almost ready."

"Where's Zee?" He asked.

"Playing murder ball with her brothers. If she doesn't watch it she's going to get killed," Jen said.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Yeah." Soon breakfast was done and Shannon called in her children for breakfast. Zigana went to the fridge and pulled out a drink and downed it in one gulp.

"Zee that was mine!" Whelan said.

"Was it?"

"Yes. Don't be stupid."

"At least I'm not stupid enough to drink absinth from a guy who I've only met once." Everyone was silent.

"Well at least he's not stupid enough to think that if you jump out of a tall tree you can fly!" Pholan said.

"Not fair! I was ten!"

"Enough! Come eat your breakfast," Zigana's mum said a little irritated. They all shut up and ate their breakfast.

"Where are Kat, Lilly, Mari and Lee mum?"

"Kat, Lilly, and Mari all went to a friend's and Lee is sleeping."

"Why is Lee still in bed?" Karsa asked. "He's always the first up."

"He had to go out of town last night and he didn't come back till five in the marnin'." They dropped the subject and kept eating. Then there was someone at the door. Shannon got up and answered the door.

"Where's my son and daughter!" A man at yelled at her.

"Sir. I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

"You heard me! Where is my son and daughter!"

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave this property."

"Or what!"

"Or I'll have to deal with you," a very tall man with a Hungarian accent said.

"Rikard!" Shannon yelled.

"Er…Uh…Fine," John's dad said and left.

"Kids come here!" Zigana's mum yelled. They all ran down to the door and saw their father, Rikard there.

"PAPA!" Zigana yelled as she gave him a huge hug.

"Hello Zigana. How have you been? Oh boys you look just like your mother."

"We've been grand papa," Zigana said.

"Well do come in and have a drink," Shannon said.

"I'd love to," Rikard said. He came in and sat down at the table and Shannon poured him a drink. "You have a few new additions to the family?" he asked.

"Those two right there," she said pointing to John and Jen, "are Zigana's friends. Their father is the one that was just here demanding for them. He hit them last night so they came here. Now those two little buggers," she said pointing to Blade and Axon, "we adopted, their names are Blade and Axon."

"Oh yeah. How long is John and Jen going to stay?" Rikard asked.

"How ever long they want. Oh. Would you two like a shower? I could wash your clothes if you want."

"A shower sounds lovely," Jen said and smiled.

* * *

Well that is the end of chapter two. Yay! So…yeah. R&R thanx! 


End file.
